Blood Colored Ice
by UniqueBlue
Summary: After waking up in the middle of the night, Anna finds herself in a creepy and terrifying position when she hears someone screaming bloody murder and when she sees what it was, It literally scars her and destroys her whole world. WARNING! Violence, Gore and just plain Disturbing stuff!


**A/N: I figured since it's October and a month of scary stuff, I would write this lol It's my first Horror fanfiction so yeah LOL Enjoy this lovely readers! :3 MUHAHAHAHAHA! **

Anna woke up out of her sleep; She looked around in her room and saw it was still night time. She yawned, obviously still tired. She felt thirsty, so she decided to go get a glass of water from the bathroom then try getting back to her peaceful slumber. She threw the covers off of her, she sat up from the bed and her feet touched the cold, hard floor.

As she walked down the halls, it was dark and quiet... but too quiet. The ray of the moonlight from the big windows kind of helped a little bit. The whistle of the wind startled her but she just kept on walking.

She finally made it to the bathroom. She grabbed the plastic cup. The faucet squeaked as she turned the knob.

After she got her cup of water, she took small sips of it as she walked down the creepy, dark hallways.

All of a sudden...

"AAAAAAAAH! HELP!" Screamed a voice in bloody murder.

This has really scared Anna and it sounded like it was coming from her sister's room.

"Elsa?"

She ran through the hallways and every time she did so, it seemed as they got extended when she ran.

She finally got there; she calmed herself for a moment and tried not to overreact much. She rested her ear on Elsa's door to hear what's going in there. She heard her scream again then a gurgle.

"Elsa?!" Anna cried as she banged on the door. She then tried to open the door but it was locked.

She banged on the door again. "ELSA! Elsa! Are you alright in there?! Please let me in!"

She turned the knob again and this time... It unlocked. She slowly opened it and peek in to see if her older sister was okay.

"Elsa?" She squeaked. "Elsa, its me. Your sister An-" she was cut off by shock of what she saw. She dropped the half full cup of water and cupped her hands over her mouth.

It was a strange man and he was turned away, chuckling sinisterly. He was holding a bloody sword.

"Oh Anna" said a familiar cold voice.

"...Hans?"

What was he doing here?! She thought he was back in the southern isles getting his consequences.

But what she was seeing is even worse, more worse than the time she got completely frozen, more worse than being shut out by Elsa for almost her whole life. What she saw, that made her world go dark... Was Elsa's decapitated head, big spots of blood dripped on the floor.

"You really should of died in that room... So you wouldn't have to see your sweet, sweet sister like this"

Anna's eyes began to water and tears ran down her blue eyes and hands.

"Oh Elsa! No!" She sobbed hard. "YOU EVIL MONSTER!" She screamed, feeling enraged and extremely heartbroken.

He chuckled evilly and turned to Anna, approaching her closely with Elsa's head swinging back and forth. He was smiling in a very creepy and sadistically. And his eyes stared at her very stone coldly.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU MURDERER!" She yelled. She kicked him hard in the middle. She ran off.

He hissed in pain but that didn't stop him from wanting to chase her.

She tried to run downstairs but there were nothing but the long hallways.

She kept on running and running, slightly looking back to see if he was chasing her until finally she tripped down the stairs and onto the floor.

"Ow" She rubbed the bump on her head. She proceed to get up but pain struck her leg when she tried to do so. She now has a broken leg and couldn't do anything about it. She was so screwed right now, she proceeded to crawl away to the door but she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was Hans, approaching her with the still bloodied sword.

She struggled to crawl but her leg was so sprained that it didn't let her do this.

Her scared eyes looked up at the murderous Hans as he was looking down at her not caring what slightest of pain she was in. He can smell the fear on her and he absolutely loved it. It made him feel stronger than he already has made him feel.

Her head was down, still feeling destroyed inside. "Damn you... you killed my sister... SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON THAT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME, THAT LOVED ME! SHE WAS ALL THAT I GOT AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, YOU MALICIOUS, INHUMANE, MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT AND BURN IN HELL!" She screamed and shouted in extreme infuriation and heart sickness. She was actually shocked at herself, she never thought she would curse and say those terrible things to someone in her whole life, it was just wasn't like her at all but after seeing what she saw that deeply scarred her, she couldn't blame herself.

Hans stepped on Anna's injured leg causing her to yelp in pain. He looked down at her in an coldblooded and dispassionate manner.

Anna squinted and looked up at Hans. Her heart was beating so hard it could almost jump out of her throat. How could she escape now?

"Say hi to your sister for me" he said while laughing maniacally. He raised his sword as he smiled widely and psychotically.

"NO PLEASE!" She begged and yelled.

He ignored her begs and cries, and he threw the sword getting ready to kill her off for good. She tightly closed her eyes as she knew that it was her last but terrible moment living... and it suddenly got dark...

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Anna screamed.

"ANNA! ANNA! WAKE UP!"

She felt someone shake her by her shoulder as she yelled.

"ANNA!"

She felt a cold blast down her back. She jolted up, eyes opening. "Ah! Cold! Cold! Co-"

She looked over to the window and saw she was back in her room, sunlight gleaming from her windows.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

She turned to her left and there she was, her sister Elsa. Alive and Well. She couldn't believe it, it was all just a nightmare.

Anna's eyes began water, she began to smile. "ELSA! YOU'RE ALIVE! Oh thank god!" She said happily while hugging her.

"Oh Elsa! I'm so glad to see you"

Elsa had a confused look on her face but then hugged back and smiled back. "And I'm really glad you are alright. But what happened, Anna? Did you have a nightmare or something?" She asked.

Anna nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Last night, I had a dream you were..." She gulped. "Murdered"

Elsa gasped, holding her chest in shock. She then went over and comforted her younger sister by hugging her in embrace, petting her hair as she sobbed from the horrid memory from that terrible nightmare.

"Its alright Anna... I'm here, I'm okay. And I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare that you had"

Anna smiled in her sister's hugged and looked up at her. Elsa wiped Anna's tears from her face and smiled back.

"I love you Elsa. And I don't know what I would do if you were gone from my life. It will be just empty without you. I rather die than live a whole life without you"

"Oh Anna, I love you too. And don't worry, even if I'll be gone someday, you'll know we'll always be in each other's hearts"

They both shed tears and smiles at each other's and both shared their deep, warm embraced filled love and promised that they'll never hurt nor let anything get between their bonding and inseparable relationship. Not only they were close sisters but they were each other's best friend, and it's always going to stay that way... _Forever_.

**A/N: LOL I've been watching way too many scary movies and look what you come up with lol Anyways, I hope it was too scary, or too disturbing for you guys to read. If it did, Sorry O_O If it didn't, cool beans! :D Sorry for making Anna curse and say those things to Hans but if your sister was murdered in front of your eyes, I bet you would do the same thing too.**

**Thanks for reading my first horror fanfiction! And remember kiddies, try to stay scared! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! :3 *disappears in the shadowy darkness* **


End file.
